


Everyday Life

by DinRedfire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Peaceful day, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinRedfire/pseuds/DinRedfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a look into one of Amber's peaceful days with her friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me but to my best friend Jaydarkfury. It was a fic by his request and a good occasion to practice further. So um...Hope you'll enjoy.

Everyday Life

It was just another ordinary day in Amber’s life. She walked cheerfully on the paved streets leading to the castle. Under normal circumstances, commoners didn't attend the castle so much, but her family being friends with the royalty did have its advantages. She received an invitation from her friend, princess Soralie, in the morning. Though Soralie didn't like to be referred to as princess by her best friend. They had known each other since they were children so it felt odd to be so formal toward her. Besides, Amber didn’t just consider her like a best friend but also a big sister. Apparently, the girl had suffered from amnesia when she was very young and Soralie helped a lot in learning again about the world and all. She was still very grateful for it.

She continued walking, enjoying the nice weather and the warm ray of sun. It wasn’t too hot and pretty windy, but it was comfortable enough to allow her to wear her favorite outfit: Her long sleeved shirt, covered with her cardigan shawl. The outfit was completed by a simple but cute umbrella skirt.

Amber arrived at the gate and was glad to see a guard she was familiar with. Pretty much any soldiers who worked at the castle for at least ten years, recognised with ease the red-headed girl. He opened the gate for her and pointed toward the inner court, where Soralie was training martial art with one of the servants, Yuri.

The young girl approached slowly, watching them from the sidelines. Yuri and Soralie were both skilled and agile fighters. It was almost as if they were dancing and Amber could only watch in awe as Soralie dodged a hit, her long brown hair moving gracefully with the wind. They both stopped and bowed to each other, the battle ending in a draw.

The princess of Gaisras noticed her friend’s presence and waved at her.

''Hey, Amber! Glad you accepted my invitation!'' She said, beaming with happiness.

The servant just flashed a smile and knelt in front of her, taking her hand to lightly kiss it. Needless to say, the guest was blushing like crazy.

''Welcome to the caste, milady'' He said, winking at her with a mischievous smile.

''…Please, call me Amber'' She said, embarrassed.

Obviously that was the reason Yuri did it. Seeing the shy girl getting red was a rather amusing sight. The three of them just laughed it off, they were used to it. The blond man got up as Soralie said she would be going in the shower before joining up with Amber for tea. She nodded and followed Yuri to the princess’ room to wait for her.

''Here we are. You can wait in her room. I’ll be back, I also need to get changed'' He said before leaving.

The teenager just looked around her. The room hadn’t changed at all. There was a big, double canopy bed which looked very inviting and comfortable. Not far from it, there were two doors leading to Soralie’s personal wardrobe. Despite being a little tomboyish, her friend still was an elegant and refined princess. She probably had a large variety of clothes to choose from. She was also the most serious of the three royal siblings, having a neatly organized work desk and an impressive library.

Overall, the room was very large and there wasn’t anything unnecessary. Few painting of Soralie’s family adorned the wall of course, which really just made Amber smile. The room gave her a very relaxed feeling.

After a while, Soralie entered the room, dressed with a bath robe. Amber sat on her bed, and merely turned around as her friend got changed in her new clothes. When she turned back to her, Soralie was wearing a red blouse and elegant black pants. The princess just sat beside Amber, her expression cheerful.

''So…Do you know why I called you here, today?'' The princess asked, grinning.

Amber blinked a little, tilting her head to the side.

''For tea?'' She hesitantly replied.

''I’ll just go straight to the point… There is a matter we need to discuss. I caught wind of a certain rumor, not so long ago…'' Soralie started.

The girl just gulped, not really knowing what it was about.

''Well…According to my sources, you’ve been particularly flirty with one certain costumer today'' The princess teased.

Amber, of course, was quick to defend herself.

''W-What!? No! Wait, if it’s who I think it is, he’s just a regular costumer! Geez, all I did was selling some medicines to him, that’s all!'' She blurted out, before realizing that there was no such rumors and that her friend was really just having fun.

''Ooooh…But that means you’re really thinking of someone! How interesting! '' She said.

A knock briefly interrupted their laughter.

''Come in!'' Soralie said.

Yuri entered the room, carrying a tea tray. He was now wearing his formal servant suit. Amber had to admit, it looked pretty good.

''You look so cute in that outfit!'' She exclaimed.

For some reason, she was pretty comfortable around Yuri. He was probably the only male best friend she had and she felt like she could basically tell everything to him. The servant merely smiled as he placed the cups on the table and served the tea.

''Why, thank you very much, madam'' He replied, pleased to see that it didn’t fail to make Amber react to the overly formal way of speaking.

It was just their usual, peaceful days. As she drank her tea, the young girl could only wish for those days to last forever.

 

 

 

 


End file.
